


Addicted

by NotAMuggleMiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Romance, Denial of Feelings, F/M, No Strings Attached
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAMuggleMiss/pseuds/NotAMuggleMiss
Summary: “Every time he was with her, Neville knew he was in too deep to keep his feelings out of it, but he couldn’t seem to stay away.”
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Parvati Patil
Comments: 21
Kudos: 34
Collections: Sing Me a Rare: The Mash-Ups





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sing-Me-A-Rare: Mash Ups. Much love to my Alpha/Beta/Cheerleader I_was_BOTWP.
> 
> Song Prompt - Peer Pressure - James Bay, featuring Julia Michaels, Stay With Me - Sam Smith
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

Neville Longbottom was sitting on his bed in a pair of pyjamas bottoms with a pile of parchment scraps in front of him, all covered in the same neat feminine script. It was dark outside and he couldn’t sleep. If he was honest with himself, she was probably the reason why. He read the notes over again and sighed, running a restless hand through his messy hair. He kept it slightly longer and fashionably unkempt these days, even if it drove his grandmother crazy. It was far from the only thing he did that set her off, but he took her badgering with a grain of salt now. Neville wasn’t known for being a pushover, not since the war. Rather the opposite really.

A cool breeze blew in through the open window, bringing with it the scent of oncoming rain and a sense of relief from the unusually oppressive June heat. An owl, nearly silent, swooped in after it and landed gently on the comforter near his leg. He eyed the bird cautiously and sighed again, reaching for its leg to remove the small bit of rolled-up parchment tied there. As soon as he’d been relieved of his message, the familiar brown owl flew off again. Neville unrolled the note and read it quickly. Casting a tempus, he found it was 2 AM and he dropped the little note with the six others on his bed as he swiftly stood and grabbed a shirt off the back of a chair on his way out to the living room.

He wasn’t usually one to give in to peer pressure, but he would give in to _hers_. And she knew it too—she was always his undoing. He grabbed floo powder from his mantle, called out his destination, and vanished into the green flames.

Stepping out of her fireplace, he saw her standing across the room watching, wearing nothing but the kind of sleepwear that was clearly meant for anything but sleeping. Parvati Patil was the sort of girl who managed to look naughty and sweet at the same time. She was grinning at him, expecting him, and he wasn’t about to disappoint her. 

* * *

After trying to forget about him for a fortnight that felt like a lifetime, seeing Neville step out of her floo was like a tall glass of water after days in a burning hot desert. She tried to keep her calm. She wanted to be the seductress, not the prey, but she found herself grinning at him against her will. There was something about him that made Parvati lose her cool. She always thought she was under control until he was standing in front of her, invading her personal space in a way that made her crave the intrusion.

Neville moved towards her with powerful, even strides and her breath caught in her chest. Cupping her face gently in his hands, his lips landed on hers purposely, leaving her breathless. Instinctively, her hands curled up and around his neck and her fingers tangled in the hair along his nape, making him groan as she tugged it gently. He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, moulding her softness to his solid form as he dropped hot kisses along her jaw and peppered them down her neck to her shoulder, dusting her in a trail of hot breath that left her a quivering mess in his arms. Head falling back of its own volition, she moaned at the feel of him pressed up against her. His hands gripped her hips before sliding up her ribs and under her breasts, cupping them firmly. As her body was overrun with sensations, she couldn’t help but think of how changed this man was from the boy he’d been when she first met him. Or even how different he was from when they’d reconnected after the war.

Seven months ago, as she was rushing to meet Lavender, who was finishing up her shift as a waitress at the Three Broomsticks, they’d run into each other on the main street in Hogsmeade. Parvati had only just gotten out of another desperately short, failed relationship and didn’t feel ready to jump into anything serious. Not that anyone she dated ever seemed to take her seriously. But Neville had looked good enough to eat—and after telling him exactly that—she’d given him her floo address and told him he should stop by, if ever he was up for a casual romp. Neville had turned so red he matched their old House colour and stammered his way through a bunch of words that hadn’t quite made up a full sentence, causing her to laugh and wink at him before she went on her way. Much to her surprise, every innocent inch of him had shown up in her living room later that night and he’d turned out to be the best shag she’d ever had.

After that revelation, she’d kept inviting him over and he’d kept coming. He had never given her any indication that he wanted more than sex and she was loath to admit that it was too late for her to truly keep things between them casual. She was addicted to him in every way and it was terrifying.

* * *

She moved like a goddess in his hands and this moment might have been the most in-control Neville had ever felt during one of their encounters, as he made her whimper and moan at every touch. Raising his gaze to her face, he noticed she looked far away and stilled his movements, catching her eye.

“Is this okay?” he asked, concerned.

She nodded and smiled at him again, seeming to shake herself from a daydream. Then her hands were everywhere on his body, like she knew all his secrets, and he surrendered to her willingly. He found himself led by the hand toward the bedroom, pushed up against a wall as she touched him. Moving again, he felt his head spin as she kissed him, and tried to keep breathing as she pulled at his clothing like she found it offensive, until he was flat on his back on her black silk sheets, naked and wanting. He was riveted as she slowly peeled off the scrap of red lace she’d been wearing and dropped it casually to the floor. Soft skin brushed against him and every nerve in his body was on fire. Her body covered his and the pleasure of it spiked his senses. As she moved over him he was lost to everything but her. 

It was always the same. Every time he was with her, Neville knew he was in too deep to keep his feelings out of it, but he couldn’t seem to stay away. Before she had boldly propositioned him in the middle of Hogsmeade, he had mostly admired women from afar, too nervous to actually approach anyone who caught his interest. He had never been interested in offers for casual sex, but she was different. She had danced her way into his mind without his permission and he couldn’t seem to get rid of her. No matter how brief their encounters, she made him feel needed, and he wanted to be loved. He was just a man, after all. So many weeks on, he felt like he knew her as well as he would know a second skin, or at least, he knew just what she needed from him.

Propping himself up on his elbows, he raised his lips to one of her nipples and pulled it gently between his teeth and tongue. It took only moments before Parvati cried out, then collapsed, contented, onto him. With her name on his lips, he followed her over the edge.

When she rolled off his body and nuzzled into his side, a familiar ache settled into his chest. A feeling he refused to identify welled up inside him and seemed to lodge itself firmly in his throat. It wasn’t the first time, but the emotions still took him by surprise every time. Fighting for self-control, he untangled himself from her limbs and got out of bed.

* * *

For Parvati, these nights never seemed to go as planned. Neville always left, and she never found the courage to try to stop him. But she didn’t think she would survive it this time. She didn’t want him to leave.

“Neville…” she whispered, half reaching for him, barely expecting him to hear.

He froze mid-step, his shirt hanging from his hand, but didn’t turn towards her. His shoulders held tension, the muscles flexed as though he was fighting not to react. Summoning her inner lion, she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

“Stay with me.”

Abruptly turning to face her, Parvati was surprised to see what she thought might have been tears in his eyes. Slowly, he tilted his head to the side, seeming to consider her request, and then he nodded once and dropped the shirt back on the ground at his feet. He carefully eased himself back into her bed, and had she not known better she would have sworn he was trying to read her mind. They stared at each other in awkward silence. 

In a panic, she realised that she had been so certain he would never stay, that she had neglected to think about what should happen if he did. The men that wanted her weren’t usually the kind of men that stayed, though they often pretended they were. This was entirely new territory and her mind was buzzing with uncertainty. How, exactly, did you ask someone for affection? The moment felt almost unbearably intimate and they weren’t even touching, yet. She inched tentatively closer to his body and tried desperately to ask his permission with her eyes. She honestly had no idea what to make of the guarded expression on his face.

* * *

Neville would never have seen this coming. Truthfully, he was still somewhat expecting her to laugh and tell him she was only teasing. Only now, Parvati was looking at him like a frightened animal and he realised she seemed as nervous as he was. Raising his arm to make space for her, he quirked an eyebrow and tried to smile invitingly. With a blush staining her cheeks, she curled into him and he tentatively wrapped his arm around her, resting his hand on her hip.

“This is nice…” she said haltingly, though he could feel the nervous twitching of her body against him. “But you don’t have to stay just for me.”

Neville was momentarily struck by the fear that she had changed her mind. Maybe he had given in too quickly, too easily. But she felt like everything he needed, and he couldn’t lie to himself anymore.

“It isn’t just for you,” he said unabashedly. “I want to.” 

Her breath hitched.

Absentmindedly, he raised his hand to brush hair from her eyes and her tension seemed to melt away. They turned toward each other and her arm wound its way around his waist. Her head tilted back and her eyes found his as she smiled shyly up at him. Riotous butterflies invaded his abdomen and he grinned back, squeezing her lightly against him. He watched as her eyelids fluttered shut and her breathing evened out, until his arms were full of sleeping witch.

As new as the feeling was, he was pretty sure he was addicted to it.

He was positive he was okay with that. 


End file.
